Currently, most orthodontic systems of mechano-therapy involve the use of heavy continuous forces. Although these have been effective in inducing tooth movement, there has been evidence of trauma, pain, excessive mobility, root resorption and alveolar bone loss. As a consequence the orthodontic profession has desired a more physiologic treatment procedure. The concept presented in this investigation can theoretically achieve tooth movement through a physiologic process involving piezoelectric potential. Current orthodontic techniques preclude this phenomenon from being a factor in treatment. It is proposed that pulsating forces of the correct magnitude can produce piezoelectric energy that will result in osteoblastic and osteoclastic activity and optimum tooth movement. A force applicator will be designed to produce monophasic pulses of current in the supporting bone. The rate of change of force application will be about twenty times as great as the rate of change of release thereby producing a higher potential of one polarity. This controlled pulsating force on the teeth will produce near unipolar electric potentials in the bone and thereby induce physiologic activity for optimum tooth movement.